


Not a fan

by English is my death (Lena013)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a fan!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/English%20is%20my%20death
Summary: "One task, Mr. Stark," Peter says, after a moment's thought, and looks Iron Man steadily in the eye. "I still have homework", the guy immediately smiles, and Stark just rolls his eyes. Mocking, you little bastard.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Not a fan

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me.

"One task, Mr. Stark," Peter says, after a moment's thought, and looks Iron Man steadily in the eye. "I still have homework", the guy immediately smiles, and Stark just rolls his eyes. _Mocking, you little bastard._

Stark got up from the bed and buttoned his jacket under a careful, appraising gaze.

"In three hours, a car will pick you up and take you to the airport, where they will give you a suit and..." 

"Stop, stop, suit?" Peter interrupted the man. "What's wrong with mine?" he meaningfully shook the red and blue cloth in his hands. "You know, how much I sewed it!", a couple of sleepless nights of work and three more days to figure out how to work with a sewing machine.

"We're not going to a matinee, Spider". Parker almost choked with indignation, opening and closing his mouth comically. "You need to look in full dress".

Peter looked at him skeptically, pursing his lips critically.

"Are you going to make a marriage proposal or arrange a showdown?", Tony raised his eyebrows in mute surprise. _And the boy is also an ulcer._

"It's a done deal," but Peter still had something to say, so Stark held up a warning forefinger, " and I don't advise you to be the first and only one to turn down free, cool lotions".

"Got the key word", the teenager nodded gravely, " 'free', so free".

The old man grinned without malice at the sly twinkle in Peter's eyes.

* * *

Tony had absolutely no desire to answer anyone's call, especially a video call from Parker, who is completely oblivious to the fact that the billionaire has successfully ignored a dozen messages and a dozen calls. Why did he just give me me number? That's why? Stark, with the air of a man ready to accept the inevitable, answers the second bell and sees Peter focused on something, who does not even look at the camera.

"You call more often than a worried mom".

"Don't make any moms nervous", Parker said without looking, still staring at something.

"Did you want something?" decided to go straight to Tony's case.

"Mr. Stark", Peter said thoughtfully, looking at the new suit Tony had made, "maybe I should wear my rags after all." 

"Excluded".

"But—" 

"I don't want to hear anything," Tony was very annoyed, and he didn't have time for the stubborn boy.

"Mr. Stark", Peter continued firmly, looking back at the camera, "I'm fifty percent sure that this suit is worth more than my entire house, and I'm just as sure that I can break it. I don't have that much money!"

"Spider, this suit is designed so that no one can break it".

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely".

Peter ran his hand over the strong fabric again.

"You challenged me", he said.

"What?" 

"The connection is lost", the teenager immediately replied, turning off the video call.

 _'Bastard'_ , Tony thought again.

* * *

"Remind me, why are we fighting against Captain America?" Peter asked Stark in the middle of the battle, holding the national hero's shield. "Negotiations are not in fashion?" dodging an arrow launched at him, the teenager asked. "No, of course I can understand", Peter threw the shield at the Winter soldier and was able to knock him down, "Oh, sorry! So, Mr. Stark, I'm a little embarrassed to hit veterans, after all, they did so much for us in world war II", Tony stubbornly ignored him, he now had enough to do, for example, that ugly ant got into his suit. But to stop Peter Parker's chatter? Yes no life! "And now times are different, yes, my uncle always said that time does not stand still and each generation has its own heroes, but you always need to remember the heroes of the past..." 

"Hey", Sam Wilson called out, "don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry", he says, almost getting punched in the face by the hero of the nation,"I'm new here", Peter couldn't have beaten Rogers in hand-to-hand combat if he wanted to, so he just jumped up and stayed hanging upside down from the ceiling. "But will no one answer me? Mr. Sta-a-a-ark", Parker drawled irritably and loudly, determined to entangle the Falcon's wings in a web.

Natasha grinned at this farce.

"Where did you find it?" she asks Tony, covering his back.

"When I get there, I'll give it back," Tony says confidently, as a red-blue figure lands next to him.

"The product is non — exchangeable and non-refundable, Mr. Stark, and don't say You weren't warned!" says Peter, and immediately flies off to fight the huge Ant-Man.

"Not a single word", he said to the battling Natasha and Clint, who were eager to comment on the case.

\- Children they are, Stark, grow up and start to be rude and disrespect their elders, - Barton could not stand it, for which he received a discharge in his own direction, but was saved by Romanoff, which, in other things, did not prevent him from taking a ring capture.

"Couldn't keep quiet?"

"It was worth it".

* * *

An expensive black car pulled up in front of a nondescript house in Queens.

"Well, that's it, kid", Tony said, trying to keep the quiet joy out of his voice and trying to keep a smile on his face as much as he could. Peter's eyes narrowed.

"You're smiling", Peter says confidently. "You're definitely smiling!"

"Nothing like that".

"I'm not blind", Peter gasped theatrically. "You're glad you're getting rid of me!" he clutched at his heart.

"No, I just wish you all the best in your endeavor—"

"And you clearly want me to leave him", Peter interrupted again, impudently, almost genuinely offended. He's not a child to be pushed around and raised by any adult, even if that adult is Tony Stark.

"...and all the best to your lovely aunt", Tony finished as May Parker entered the house. Peter followed the man's gaze. Fully traced.

"Her eyes are higher, Mr. Stark," Peter said clearly, right next to his ear, and Tony almost jumped.

"You already left", hesitated glance met with a mocking.

Parker put his hand on Tony's knee.

"You'll call me, won't you?" Peter asked in an unctuous voice, smiling sweetly.

"Get out of the car."

* * *

Peter was spitting water and pulling off his shoes in a very comical way, which immediately spilled water.

"I could have done it", he grumbles loudly, not wanting to admit that he might have drowned today, foolishly entangled in a parachute. "You didn't have to come here".

"I'm not here", Parker turns his head in disbelief, the visor of the helmet rises and there is... empty. Autopilot. Peter pursed his lips critically as he looked at the suit. "I'm not in the country right now", Tony says, and third voices can be heard in the background as someone brings Stark a drink.

"How are you resting?" Parker asked matter-of-factly, looking at the suit as if it could convey Mr. Stark's full him range of emotions.

"I'm on a business trip, bureaucracy, councils, stuffy rooms, not a moment's peace", Parker could clearly hear, thanks to his powers, the sound of running water.

"I see", Peter said, nodding understandingly, "bring the magnet".

"What else? Jars of gel and shampoo from the hotel?"

"I'd like to give aunt May something for world aunt's day", Peter said immediately. "Considering that you obviously stay in expensive hotels, the gel and shampoo there is more useful than my lunch today, then yes, please".

Peter also heard something in the background, a woman's voice.

"I've got to go, kid, don't drown yourself in there", Tony finished, and the suit flew back to the Tower.

Peter sat on the Bank for a few more minutes, looking out at the clear water, and fidgeted with the mask in his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark", it said to nothing.

* * *

The whole stupid ferry thing made Peter mad. He could have done it, he doesn't know how, but he did, but his skinny ass had to be saved by Iron Man again.

"You're not even here!" Peter shouted, waving his arms. The suit opened and Tony Stark himself came out. Parker, however, was unimpressed and didn't even flinch, almost nose-to-nose with the Earth Hero. "Did you specifically wait for such a dramatic moment?" Peter couldn't help but ask, but without the usual grin and sly look.

"Do you realize that you could have died?" Tony said angrily, sidestepping this half-educated hero.

"Even so, I wouldn't have let all those people die", Parker says firmly, he would have died, but he didn't take so many lives with him, that's for sure. Tony gritted his teeth, turning the cocky boy around by the shoulder.

"And who would your death help?! These people? Your aunt?" Peter yanked his hands away.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, not my life, not my family. Don't you dare talk like You haven't found me on the streets to send a clean up Your problem, now stand here and educate like you known me all my life" in a voice - steel, in a eyes - fire, in a words - truth. Tony has nothing to say.

And he does things that he later regrets.

"Give me back the suit".

Peter straightened up and stood for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. The next second, he hit the button, and two seconds later, he was completely stripped of the suit, leaving only his boxers, and handed it to Tony as if thrown it away.

"By the way, I was able to tear it on my right forearm and left sleeve", Peter grins before leaving.

* * *

"Let's get this straight again", Tony says, and Peter nods wearily, "you gave me the suit—" 

"You took it away", Parker interrupts habitually.

"—then took out his ancient clothes—" 

"Hey, they're retro!" 

"—ran away from the prom, left a beautiful girl there to crash on a plane and get into an unequal fight with what? Jedi power?" 

"That would be great", Peter smiled, ignoring Stark's scolding as he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Peter, tell me honestly, were you dropped as a child?"

"I never asked," the young man replied seriously, scratching his head thoughtfully, "but a building fell on me yesterday, so I don't think I can be held responsible for my actions".

"What?!" Tony wondered as he approached the hospital bed where Peter was sitting. "When did a building fall on you?" 

"Yesterday", Peter shrugged indifferently.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the warehouses, I didn't think it was a trap", he said viciously, making a mental note not to approach such buildings again if the enemy had a lot of explosives. Peter looks at the silent billionaire. "Mr. Stark?" 

"You should have told me", Tony said wearily, looking over the boy's shoulder. He was worried, which could not but touch the teenager.

"When will you invite me to dinner?" with the imps at the bottom of the pupils, says Peter.

"Have you recovered yet?" 

"Does that mean 'yes'?" 

"It means: get well, Peter".

Parker smiled broadly at the departing man.


End file.
